


Rainbow

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is in trouble.<br/><b>WARNING:</b> Swear word(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

2016.04.18/2016.05.06

This was bad. Really bad. They had to buy some more time, or Robin was going to die. But their options were limited and shrinking with each passing second. And all of them required to confuse and direct the attention of the perpetrators the other way. They needed a, here Bruce smirked making sure nobody saw him doing that, distraction.

* * *

 

"Really?" Jason asked, watching as Bruce opened the secret compartment where he kept all his previous versions of Batman costumes. "We do get to play Batman? All of us?"

"Yes," Bruce replied, making his way deeper between the suits.

His three sons followed him curiously.

Soon a splash of colors among all the black clothes grabbed Jason's attention.

"Jeez, he even kept the suits you painted as a joke?" Jason complained to Dick.

"No way!" Dick breathed when Bruce stopped before the row of colorful costumes.

"I never figured why you wore those," Tim commented, staring in awe at the suits.

"Wait!” Jason cried incredulously. “You actually wore them?!"

And sure enough, each suit was fully equipped and ready to go at moments notice.

Jason started to have a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Yes," Bruce replied. He sounded amused despite the seriousness of the situation. "And now you'll wear them too."

"What?" Jason asked faintly. Bruce couldn't be serious. No way in hell Jason was going to wear a cowl in one of those obnoxious colors. No way in hell-

“Perfect distraction to rescue Damian,” Dick commented.

Jason sighed. The little Demon so owed him for this. He eyed the selection. All things considering, it wouldn't be so bad if he wore-

"Dibs on red!" Tim called in excitement.

Dammit!

* * *

 

Jason shifted impatiently on his perch as he observed his assigned area of an attack, while they waited until Tim got into his position. He wore blue Batman suit, as close to original and the least offensive as he could get, since the red one was taken from under his nose by Replacement.

He shuddered, there was a yellow one too, and orange, and white, and green.

Still, anything was better than the monstrosity Dick picked up.

* * *

 

“I'm in position,” Tim reported through the comm.

Dick straightened, the rainbow-colored cape billowed around his equally colorful costume.

“Go,” the Batman ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> Until four weeks ago I didn't even know that something as precious as Rainbow Batman existed.


End file.
